Control
by Jaxon21
Summary: Emma hat es satt, dass Regina immer alles kontrollieren will


**Es ist mal wieder Zeit für einen Swan Queen/Smut One Shot...Hoffe ihr habt Spaß dabei! :)**

Emma saß in ihrem Polizeiwagen und griff fest um das Lenkrad, als sie dabei auf die Straße starrte...Immer musste Regina die Kontrolle haben...bei allem und jeden. Klar, sie war die Bürgermeisterin und musste eine führende Rolle ausüben...Aber doch nicht so extrem? War das die böse Königin in ihr?!

Die blonde Frau atmete tief durch und legte den Kopf zurück...Als sie schließlich den Wagen startete und los fuhr.

Sie kam einigen Minuten später vor dem Rathaus an und betrat dieses. Reginas Sekretärin saß da und blätterte in einem Magazin. DAVON wusste Regina sicher nichts, oder die junge Frau wäre schon längst nicht mehr da.

Die Sekretärin hob den Kopf und schloss sofort die Zeitschrift, als sie Emma kommen sah..."Sheriff!" piepste die junge Frau und lächelte kurz..."Guten Morgen, ich würde gerne zu Bürgermeisterin Mills!"

„Einen Moment bitte!" lächelte Cindy und Emma sah ihr nach, wie sie bei Regina im Zimmer verschwand...

Es dauerte nur einige Sekunden, als Cindy zurück kam und Emma zu nickte...

Der blonde Sheriff betrat langsam Reginas Büro und erblickte die Brünette hinter ihrem Schreibtisch...

„Sheriff Swan!" stellte sie langsam fest und erhob sich...Emma blieb vor dem Schreibtisch stehen und zog eine Augenbraue hoch...

„Was verschafft mir die Ehre?" lief Regina um ihren Tisch herum...Emma sagte nichts...Sie blickte Regina einfach nur an...

Irritiert hob die Bürgermeisterin die Augenbraue an und räusperte sich..."Stimme verloren?" fragte Regina dann herausfordernd und das war für Emma dann der Punkt...

Sie griff um Reginas Hüften und hob diese auf den Schreibtisch...Die Bürgermeisterin gab einen überraschenden Laut von sich und blickte Emma perplex an...

Als Emma sich vorbeugte und ihre Lippen auf Reginas Hals legte...Sie fing an diesen zu küssen und leicht zu beißen, als Emma mit ihren Lippen zu Reginas Ohr wanderte...

„Ich bin es Leid, Regina...diese Kontrolle, alles musst du in der Hand haben...jetzt dreh ich den Spieß um!" flüsterte Emma und biss mit leichten Druck, Reginas Ohrläppchen und die Brünette keuchte schwer auf...

Emma wischte mit einer freien Hand alles vom Tisch und Regina stöhnte genervt auf...Als sie Emma in die Augen blickte und sah wie deren Augen sich verdunkelten...

Emmas Hände fanden zurück zu Reginas Hüften und sie schob langsam deren Rock hoch. Die nächste Handlung war Reginas Bluse...mit einer Hand öffnete sie schnell die Knöpfe und stöhnte kurz genervt...Als sie die Bluse schlussendlich aufriss und Regina kurz keuchte..."Die war teuer!" knurrte die Brünette und Emma grinste kurz..."Du hast genug davon!" biss ihr Emma in die Lippe und küsste Regina daraufhin...Die Bürgermeisterin erwiderte den Kuss genauso feurig, wie Emma in angefangen hatte...Als sie spürte wie Finger über ihre Oberschenkel fuhren...

Emma drückte Regina mehr auf den Tisch und die Brünette legte ihre Beine mehr um Emmas Hüfte...Als der junge Sheriff mit ihren Fingern die Konturen von Reginas Slip nachfuhr...

Die Bürgermeisterin keuchte und beobachtete Emma genau...die den Slip nun langsam von Reginas Hüften schob, über deren Beine und dann auf den Boden fallen ließ...

Emma hob ihre Augen auf und blickte Regina an...Als zwei Finger Regina zwischen den Beinen erkundeten...Die Bürgermeisterin erzitterte kurz und hielt sich mit einer Hand an Emmas Jacke fest...

Als die blonde Frau dann mit ihren Fingerspitzen vorsichtig in Regina drang..."Ich wette, du magst es eigentlich ziemlich hart und rau...bist gerne oben und gibst auch da das Kommando an...aber nicht jetzt, Regina..." flüsterte Emma und sah Regina unentwegt an..

Die Bürgermeisterin konnte die Erregung nicht weiter verbergen...Beweis genug war, was sich zwischen ihren Beinen abspielte...Ebenfalls der Schweiß auf ihrer Stirn und das mittlerweile laute Keuchen...

Es war etwas Neues, die Kontrolle abzugeben...in andere Hände – fähige Hände, dass musste man Emma lassen.

Der Sheriff lächelte kurz und drang dann mit beiden Fingern ein...Was für Regina wieder als Überraschung kam...Ihr Körper brauchte einen Moment und den gab Emma ihm...Als sie anfing ihre beiden Finger zu bewegen...Zu Anfang langsam und erforschend...

Doch nach einigen Minuten hob Emma die Geschwindigkeit an...und das ließ Regina nicht kalt...Sie keuchte und ihr Oberkörper hob sich leicht vom Tisch ab...Emma zog ihre freie Hand hervor und drückte sie wieder zurück...Als die Bürgermeisterin dann spürte, wie ein dritter Finger eindrang und alleine dieses Gefühl sie über die Klippe getrieben hätte...

Aber sie war Regina und sie konnte die Kontrolle wenigstens über ihren Körper behalten, auch wenn Emma es ihr schwer machte.

Und das machte sie...Die 3 Finger bewegten sich jetzt noch einen zacken tiefer und Regina konnte nicht mehr...

„Ich bin..." weiter kam sie nicht, da Emma ihre Worte mit ihrem Mund erstickte und Regina spürte wie der Orgasmus über sie hinweg rollte...Am liebsten hätte sie es hinaus geschrien...Doch Emma erstickte die Laute mit ihren Lippen und Zunge...

Als Regina aufhörte zu zittern und ihre Atmung sich normalisierte, entfernte Emma sich langsam von ihr und blickte die Bürgermeisterin an...

„Und? War es so schlimm die Kontrolle für einen Moment zu vergessen?" fragte sie und Regina setzte sich langsam auf...

„Nein..." murmelte die Brünette und seufzte dann, als sie Emma näher zog..."Es ist interessant, wie du Problemlösung in unser Sex Leben einbaust!" flüsterte Regina und küsste Emmas Stirn...

„Die Diskussion heute Morgen hat mich eben beschäftigt..." gab Emma zu und blickte Regina wieder an..."Miss Swan – Mills ...Wir sind jetzt 5 Jahre verheiratet und dir gehen die Idee einfach nie aus, oder?" grinste Regina nun und strich Emma über den Nacken...

"Wir sollten öfter solche Diskussionen haben, wenn das dann das Ergebnis ist!" zwinkerte die Brünette...

Emma lachte leise und schüttelte den Kopf..."Sehen uns heute Abend!" ließ sie Regina langsam los und lief zur Tür..."ach Emma?" erhob Regina ihre Stimme...

Der Sheriff drehte sich beim gehen um..."Ich liebe dich!" strahlte Regina sie an...Das ließ Emmas Herz erweichen und sie erwiderte das Lächeln..."Ich liebe dich auch"

**FIN**


End file.
